This invention relates to a method for making glass flowers. In particular it relates to a method for making glass flowers which resemble real flowers more closely than prior art methods.
Although making of artistic glass objects is an old art and glass blowing a well-established skill, no commercially feasible method has been hitherto described for making glass flowers which truly resemble real flowers.
One object of the present invention is to provide a method for making glass flowers which closely resemble true flowers.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the description and claims which follow, taken together with the appended drawings.